Cuteanimal17177's OC's
Ariel Winters Age: 17 Description: Ariel has long wavy red hair paired off with bangs. Her eyes are an exquisite turquoise color. She is petite and seems innocent but can be strong if she needs to be. Personality: Tends to be the one who tells others not to do bad things. Can be shy at times and sarcastic and witty in other times. Story: When Ariel was ten years old her mother was killed in a car accident. Struggling to deal with grief her father went to alcohol. For 7 years after the accident her father would abuse her. The only few friends she had was Autumn, Jaiden, and Ashton and later on her boyfriend. A miracle happened and her father was put in jail for abusing her and she now resides in Autumn and Jaiden's apartment. Though afterwards her boyfriend Ashton committed suicide by jumping off a bridge due to the fact his sister had killed herself and he wanted to be in heaven with her. She is currently in grieving stages. Friends: Autumn, Jaiden, Ernestus, Jason, Phoebe, Eli, Lilliana and etc Love Interest: Ashton Enemies: Amber Roleplay: Highschool Rp Amber Gold-Cruise Age: 18 Description: Amber has beach blonde hair topped off with ocean blue eyes. She is tall and poised and has a curvy figure. May look like your average blonde but no she is far from an average girl. Personality: Sadistic, Psychotic, Rude, Pushy, Bossy, Sarcastic, Unforgiving, Vengeful Story: A few years back Amber was a happy teenager with a loving family and a best friend called Ariel. They would hang out every night along with her sister Lilliana. One day tragedy struck and her mother was diagnosed with cancer. On the night of a sleepover between friends, Amber's mother died. She never got to say goodbye and from that day forward she blamed Ariel and Lilliana for her mother's death. Starting to neglect her friends and family her personality changed completely. Instead of that sweet kind girl she once was she turned into a cold-hearted bully. Things only got worse though when she started paying goons to do horrible things to Ariel and her friends. Sadly when she was about to be brought to a mental hospital so she could 'heal' she committed suicide. Or so they thought? Family- Ashton, Arianna, Jack Gold, Eli and Jason (stepbrothers), Samuel, Lilliana Enemies: Ariel, Autumn, Jaiden, Ashton, Ernestus, Alliston, Blake, Eli and basicially everyone in that roleplay. Roleplay: High school Rp Lynn Age: 18 Description: Lynn has light brown hair and fair skin and deep chestnut brown eyes. Personality: Sarcastic, Humorous, Flirty Story: Lynn is from the Erudite faction so she is very cunning and smart. Most don't know why she decided to transfer from Erudite to Dauntless. Though many don't know she is originally from Erudite as it seems that it is rare for Erudite citizens to transfer to Dauntless. Her past is unknown and the only friend she has currently is Peyton. Friends- Peyton Love Interest: Peyton Roleplay: Divergent Athena Age: 19 Description: Athena has silvery white hair and emerald green eyes and pale skin indicating her angel status. In her angel form she has white feathery wings that allow her to use some of her powers and fly around easily. Personality: Sarcastic, Caring, Kind Story: Athena was a royal guard for the crown prince Tau and the crown princesses Chance and Ruth. Her life had up's and downs including the fact her mother had died after her little sister Willow was born and was forced to raise her sister at a young age. Though years afterwards she met a kind butler Jayden who she ended up having two twin daughters with in the future. She loves her family and friends with all her heart and is very protective over her children and little sister. Friends- Jayden, Tau, Kassi, Lilac, Braken, Chance, Ruth, Naruto, Willow, Shane, Sapphire Family- Willow, Abigail and Ava Roleplay: Kingdom of Mischief Sadly this oc is retired and I may or may not bring it back in future role plays. Though I do believe this oc had already accomplished her duties and found her happily ever after. All of these oc's are of my creation. I would appreciate if everybody would not steal any of my oc's without permission. Thank you for your time :) Category:Original Characters